


A Kiss in the Rain

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, In Universe, Island - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: Rey has two firsts - rain and a kiss.A sweet one shot of Rey's first experience of rain and her first ever kiss.Aesthetic made by Shwtlee -thanks boo!!!





	A Kiss in the Rain

Rey stretches her hand out from beneath the cover of the Falcon. The first droplet of rain that hits the tip of her finger makes her gasp and a small wondrous smile spreads across her lips.

She’s never seen rain before. She’s seen and felt the blazing sun of Jakku, the moist woody climate of Takodana and the freezing cold of Starkiller Base. Not to mention the damp dullness of Ahch-To, but this is her first rain.

She takes a sharp breath and steps forward into the downpour, no one is around, no one will see. No one will judge. Luke is hiding away with his old friends Chewbacca and R2D2 in his hut, no time for the strange girl who landed on his hiding place and pushed a weapon he’d not seen for decades at him.

She’ll wait, she has to. She must. So for now she’s got all the time in the world to watch the rain in awe.

When a drop splashes on her cheek she grins, the sound of it hitting the steps and her poncho makes her stomach coil in unexpected delight. This is all so new and unknown.

A small chuckle rolls from her lips as she feels the water hitting her skin, refreshing it, vitalising it. It has only ever known the burn of the sun and the dryness of the desert.

Droplets cling to her eyelashes as she tilts her head back, turning her face up to the sky. Looking up at the drops of rain that descend from the grey clouds above, tasting the salt of the ocean in them as she drags her tongue over her lips, a broad childlike grin on her face.

Rey opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue in pure bliss, the roar of the ocean, the caw of the odd birds that inhabit the island and the rustle of the wind the only sound.

She giggles with joy, hands clenching together at her chest, feet giving a little dancing shuffle, lost in the moment. Lost in the feel of the rain, not caring how it’s soaking her poncho or how it makes her hair stick to her skin.

She throws her arms out wide and spins, once, twice, three times, eyes fixed on the sky above.

As she comes to a happy stop, feeling a tiny bit dizzy she lowers her arms and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, letting the rain and the ocean wash over her, a smile still on her face.

But then she’s turning, only this time it’s not by her own volition and her eyes fire open startled and confused. Until she comes face to chest with him.

Rey gasps as her eyes dart up to his face. This is the first time she’s seen him since that fateful day on Starkiller Base.  But she feels no fear, no anger, no hate. Only confusion, desperation and wonder, it pours from him.

Kylo Ren looks down at her, standing so close that she can feel the heat radiating from him. But she doesn’t reach for any weapon, instead she just stares up at him, eyes traveling the line of the scar she gave him, guilt pooling in her gut.

She settles her gaze on the weary and tired expression in his dark brown eyes. His gaze don’t move from her face, studying her, taking her all in.

Rey doesn’t flinch as he lifts his hands slowly toward her face, only the hitch of her breath gives her nerves away. But his touch is so gentle, so beguiling as he cups her jaw. She lets out a shuddering breath, mouth parting, eyes still locked with his.

He leans down toward her, his face getting closer and closer, until she can feel the warmth of his breath. She blinks away the rain as he slowly presses his lips against hers, stealing her breath and all coherent thoughts. A startled whimper escapes against his mouth.

They stands there utterly still, lips pressed together as the rain beats down harder, cleaning and cleansing everything it touches.

Rey’s eyes flutter close as Kylo painstakingly moves his lips against hers, her heart beating a quick drum. She lifts her trembling hands and cautiously places them on his waist, her grip unsure but not threatening.

His kiss is tender and sensual, his lips are full and soft, and he smells like space. All sound is drowned out by the racing of her pulse in her ears as she falls into his kiss.

Finally they have been found.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I own nothing but my mind.
> 
> Tumblr: @i-live-in-the-moon


End file.
